Ares and Xena the musical
by ChrysBadefab
Summary: each chapter is inspired from a different song. Starts with a lot of drama but there is a loooot more to come
1. chapter 1

"You're mine, gods damn it! Why can't you understand this? Why do you always have to bring me on the edge?!"

I can barely restrain myself from hitting her. I wanna wipe the floor with her face but I know I'll be regretting it the moment I'll do it.I want her! And what Ares wants, Ares gets!

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?! You might as well try! We both know you can't do it! So cut the crap already and act like a man"

This woman has an amazing talent when it comes to making me hate her. Gods I hate her so much. The irony in her voice and the way she smiles at me, like she knows that I would never harm a hair on her head, make me wanna grab her and wipe this fucking smile off her face.

"So what do you want me to do, Xena? Hit you? rape you and kill you cause you don't want me? That's what you call a man?"

she doesn't say anything. I can actually sense her aura changing. she feels ashamed. Even without our bond it would be obvious to me. The way she is trying to fake a smile...It's funny, you know, the fact that we both know that we can read each other like open books but still, we never stop hiding our true feelings

" You know that's not what I mean. I just want you to give me some time, Ares"

Her voice is now softer and her hands rest on my chest. She says she wants time but I can guarantee that all she wants and needs is just me. she wants to feel me just as much as I want to feel her. why does she has to be so stubborn, Damn it! if she could just let us be...

I start to process her words. time? what does she mean " time"? how much? she wants me completely out of her life? Am I that annoying to her?

"Sorry Princess! Cannot happen. I've already given you time! Two whole years and you want more?" I snapped. There's no way I am going to lose her again.

"You're such a bastard! After all you've done to me, you still want to keep me with you like I'm some kind of whore? You've already hurt me enough, don't you think?" I've hurt her? The only thing I ever did was protecting her from getting hurt. How can she say this?

"And by the way...Hercules would have just do it. See, that's where you two are different! He knows how to love. He respects what I want. He's not a selfish bastard like you!"

Damn this woman! She knows how much I hate him! She knows how much it hurts imagining her with him! She wants to hurt me. Oh well...if she wants to play... I can play!

vvvv

Ares was about to expload. His eyes were fully open and his hands had formed two tight grips.

"You wanna go there? Please princess, enlighten me! Tell me how exactly did I hurt you!"

She didn't even think the answer. She was so mad that he was keeping her there against her will that the only thing she wanted was to kill him. For his own good she wasn't able to do it.

"You fucked up my life! What more could you do? You eliminated every ounce of humanity that I had in me!You made me a monster"

"I didn't do anything that you didn't want!"

"Ugh, Can you just leave me the fuck alone!What kind of god are you?! Go find another mortal to torment! I would choose Hercules over you any time!And you wanna know why?"

She was pushing him. She knew she had to stop but her mouth was talking on its own.

"Cause he feels damn good! It feels good having him inside me!Better than it ever did with you! He loves me and I can easily learn to love him. What you don't see Ares, is that you have already lost me to him. Now let me go, will ya? Don't worry I can take care of myself"

Ares didn't say a word. He was about to throw a fireball towards her but he decided that he won't let her get under his skin. She wasn't his master. He was HERS. And he could make her regreting these words immidiatly.

He slowly got up and aproched her. She had this stupid smile on her face again. Oh how he wanted to slap her till she dies but he knew a better way to kill her.

"Can you, Xena? See, the last time I remember I left you, you were pregnant with my child...Weren't those the exact words you said? I can take care of myself, Ares" "Stop it.." "And then BOOM. Your stupidity killed your child. OUR child. You killed her and you never paid!" Xena was trying to seem calm. But he knew very well how much his words hurt her.

"Or this are time...With Solan. Wow!congratualtions! at least this time you managed to not kill the child. At least before its birth" Tears were now rolling down her cheeks .She hated him so much for what he was doing to her. But even more, she hated herself cause she knew he was right. She knew she had killed both of them and she would never forgive herself.

"By the gods, I hate you so much" She looked him dead in the eye. he froze. One look at her and he woke up. His anger had blinded him and he couldn't hear himself. All those things he said...He didn't even believe them. What were they doing? Why were they doing this to each other?

"Xe..I... Baby I'm-" "I don't care if you're sorry or not! Just GET OUT OF MY LIFE! Why can't you just do that!" She was screaming. Her eyes were still full of tears. He had never seen her like this before.

"shhh...I'm so sorry. I just wanted to hurt you! I'm an asshole! I didn't mean anything I said."

He was desperately trying to hug her. To take the pain away. How he wished he could turn back time

She was trying to escape from his hands but he wouldn't let her

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? I know that it's all my fault...just let me die"

That's the worst thing that she could ever say to him. And to think that he was the one who caused all of this. the pain she was feeling was so strong through their bond, that Ares couldn't stand it. this was the first time, during his long life, that he was genuinely regretting his words. She preferred to die. if she dies, he dies. He will not live a life without her. Not again.

" Xena... don't say this...please"

" please...just leave! at least for now..."

She seemed... exhausted. tired of all this constant fighting. they were fighting everyday, but this time it was serious. this time she wouldn't forgive him and he knew he shouldn't go there. yes she was challenging him, but still...he shouldn't say those things.

" okay... I 'll let you relax... but please babe...don't dip anything stupid"

she was feeling trapped. like a prisoner. she knew that she was paying for her sins. all that killing...all that hate...She destroyed lives and now hers was destroying too.

She loved him. of that she couldn't lie. She loved Ares. She loved war. buy it had to stop. She doesn't want to change him... She just had to stay away from him. He was acting like she was his property. he wouldn't let her sleep alone, he wouldn't let her fight alone...he wouldn't even let her kill herself alone.

everything they've been through... She loved him madly. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but it was not right. He is war and she wanted to be peace.


	2. Killing everything we love

"Xena sweet, wake up!" she was so tired. He really wanted to just cuddle with her but he had to wake her up.

"come on Ares, It's early! I didn't sleep well last night" Ares smiled. she looked so beautiful. she was literally glowing. pregnancy really made her even more beautiful, if that's possible.

"we have to go honey. Get up and I promise I'll let you do whatever you want for the rest of the day" It's funny to think that the god of _war_ was literally begging his love to get up.

"If that's so..." She smiked at him and got up. he gave her a soft kiss on the lips and with a move of his hand he put her in a long silky red dress that made her tummy to stand out. she looked herself in the mirror. She didn't seem quite pleased with what she saw.

"Ares! first of all, I'm not your doll to dress up. second, this dress is over dramatic and makes me look fat"

he couldn't keep a straight face. he found it way too funny. "what's so funny?? am I that ridiculous?" anyone could understand how pissed she was. Ares on the other hand could see beyond that. she was actually sad. well, that was a first! Xena the warrior princess feeling insecure. His princess, the most perfect person existing thinking that she's not good enough!

"are you serious? sweetie... you are absolutely beautiful... This-" he said while touching her bump "Is our little baby...And it makes you looking more beautiful than ever! you should be proud of it"

She smiled. how stupid was she? he loved her and everything about her and she knew it.

"Okay now, we have to go to Egypt, remember?" "Is it necessary? can I just stay here??"

"Xe, I won't leave you alone here with my bitchy sister while I will be out of your reach and I won't be able to locate you"

"Okay let's get it over with"

he grabbed her waist and got her closer. with a snap of his fingers he got them to Egypt.

Xena was a bit nauseous. She hated it travelling with gods.

"okay, Xe, I want you to come with me. it will take long but I prefer knowing that you're around"

" Actually... I was thinking about going for a walk...to see the country". He arched an eyebrow

"yeah, forget that. we have to go visit the king"

"Ares! you promised that I could do anything I want!"

" it's different princess. you can do whatever you want in Greece but not here. I won't be able to sense it if something's wrong"

" nothing will go wrong. _I can take care of myself_ "

" princess, please.." He looked at her, begging her to change her mind cause he couldn't say no to her pressing pleading look. He took a deep breath and said

"okay, but I'll come looking for you in an hour" she smiled widely. She was getting her way again

Ares on the other hand wasn't happy at all. He had a bad feeling about it.

"thank you, Ares!" she kissed him goodbye and turned around to leave. Ares shook his head. he wasn't sure that he was doing the right thing.

OoOoOo

Xena was walking around not really knowing where she was heading to. She just liked smelling all these different things. she wanted to taste all of them. she was actually feeling peaceful.

She touched her stomach. how could she forget to eat? She bought an apple from a man who was screaming that he had the finest apples in the market.

Suddenly she felt someone pushing her. The push was so strong that she lost her balance and fall.

"who are you?" she said while turning around to see the idiot who had pushed her.

"No one you should know. I do know you though. you are the whore of War"

" I'm not his whore!" she really had a bad feeling about this. who was this guy anyway??

" well, you're pregnant and not married yet. plus my goddess, Athena, says that you're destroying her brotherbrother. he gave you an army cause you opened your legs"

ugh of course! Athena always has to get on the way. Why did she hate her? she couldn't understand. Xena hated her too though. She could easily kill this guy but Ares advices her to stop fighting for those nine months of pregnancy.

"That explains a lot. now get out of my way " She tried to walk by him when suddenly she felt a pain in the stomach. At first, she couldn't understand what was going on. She looked at the man in front of her. he dropped a knife and started running. Instinctively she touched her stomach. what she saw scared her to tartarus. Her hand was covered in blood

"Areees!"

no one answered. Now she started to panic. Her baby. She was going to lose it. Why didn't she hear Ares?

everything is a blur now. She tried to keep her eyes open but she couldn't. what had she done?

OooooooOooo

She opens her eyes. What the hell is going on? where is she?

"where am I?"

"Xe?"

she turns her head only to see Ares. Suddenly she remembers.

"What happened? Ares? Did I lose it? Tell me!" her eyes were full of tears. she was acting almost histerical. Ares was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Xena...it's okay honey... don't cry baby..."

"How can you say that? We lost our baby... I killed it...how could I do that???"

Ares' eyes met hers. she could see his pain and that made it even worse

"don't talk like that! it wasn't your fault. Do you know who did it?"

"It was one of Athena's followers. I don't know why but he had a knife. I tried to leave and then.." just remembering the incident got her on the verge of crying.

Ares' eyes darkened. He hated his sister. he hated her so much. he would kill her. he promised himself that he would do it. for xena. for his lost baby girl... She wasn't going to get away with this.

"I'll kill her, baby. I swear it she will die. She will suffer!"

" I don't give a fuck about her! I want my baby back! I'm stupid! How could I've been so stupid!?"

"My love...don't say that...don't do this to yourself. We will get through this. I promise."

He didn't know what else to say. He was devastated but she couldn't know. She couldn't know that for split second he actually did put the blame on her. He was so angry. But, no...it wasn't her fault. And even if it was he was never going to tell her.

OoOoOo

Xena was sitting behind a tree trying to cry without him seeing her. even if she knew that he could see hee everywhere, it was worth trying. She was way to stubborn to let anyone see her crying. Especially Ares. She had already let herself cry back in his temble.

So...he was right. She was killing everything shw ever loved. she was a monster.


	3. Back to you

Xena was sad. Ares was ashamed. And time just passed by like that. He would show up every now and then at her mother's house, where she was staying, he would beg her to forgive him, but she wouldn't.

One day, after almost a month from incident, Xena thought that she had to move on. There was this guy, his name was Filippos, and he was really into her. Her mother liked him too. He had money, he was good looking and, above all, he wanted to make her happy.

He was sitting on the table next to Xena's, as always, trying to create a conversation. This time, Xena thought that it would be good for her if she actually tried to get to know him.

Days passed by and they we re just spending some time together and nothing more.Ares was furious. Only the thought made him angry. One day, after a lot of wine they ended up on her bed. that's how this relationship started

Of course that "incident" didn't go unnoticed from Ares. He wanted to burn the whole city, Xena included! He watched every single part of their night and he was disgusted.

After they finished Fillipos wanted Xena to rest on his arms. the moment she tried to get comfortable in his embrace she opened her eyes and found herself in a strange room. at first she didn't understand where she was but I've more look was enough. She was at the halls of War.

"what the fuck you think you're doing? I know you're playing all angry and sad but dint think for one second that you can hi around and fuck whoever you want! you're still mine Xena! whether you like it or not!"

She didn't speak. no..She was still mad at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her voice.

"Damn it Xena! Talk! use your fucking voice! You can't fucking ignore me!!" She was just looking away...She wouldn't even give him the chance to see  her eyes looking at him again and it was killing him. "Xe...please...I told you I'm sorry...I-I fucked up. I just don't know what to do so that you can forgive me. We can do better baby..Just look at me" Xena didn't know what she was feeling. Was she angry? sad? tired? The only thing she knew was that she was confused as hell. She really wanted to stay mad at him. Not even give him a look...But...it was stronger than her. His voice...He was literally begging her for forgiveness. And she couldn't say she didn't try to forget about him...she just had sex with this other guy..Filippos? She couldn't even remember his name.

"You can't do that, Ares" He immediately lightened up. "Do what?" "Fucking up my life and then coming back like nothing happened acting all jealous. You've done it a million times and I can't get through this again." "You're right...I have nothing else to say...Xena, we both know that we are not over. Everyone knows what's going on between  me and you. You know it too. We need each other. you need me and I need you." Many thoughts were passing Xena's head... He was right...she needed him but he couldn't know that. On the other hand he told her that he needed her... She didn't know how to react. The awkward silence was enough for Ares to understand what she was thinking. He always did. They knew each other well enough to know each other's thoughts. So he just followed his instinct. he grabbed and he just kissed her. Xena at first tried to free herself from his hands but he wouldn't let her. He had missed her so much...He also wanted to remind her that she was his. He wouldn't say a word about the night she spent with this guy but she had to be reminded that no matter what, she was, and always will, be his.

"How can you fucking do that? I wanna hate you so much. Just let me hate you for once." "I feel the same...Well, this is how we are, right?"

Back to you/ Selena Gomez

Took you like a shot  
Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening  
Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you  
And every time we talk  
Every single word builds up to this moment  
And I gotta convince myself I don't want it  
Even though I do You could break my heart in two  
But when it heals, it beats for you  
I know it's forward, but it's true I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
When I'm lying close to someone else  
You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it  
If I could do it all again  
I know I'd go back to you We never got it right  
Playing and replaying old conversations  
Overthinking every word and I hate it  
'Cause it's not me  
And what's the point in hiding?  
Everybody knows we got unfinished business  
And I'll regret it if I didn't say  
This isn't what it could be I'd go back to you  
What was there wasn't sure  
But I'd go back to you  
I know I'd go back to you You can break my heart in two  
But when it heals, it beats for you  
I know it's forward, but it's true  
Won't lie, I'd go back to you  
You know, my thoughts are running loose  
It's just a thing you make me do  
And I could fight, but what's the use?  
I know I'd go back to you  


End file.
